cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NESE Kurt Russellmania
This event is the last event of Season 1 of NESE. This is the Season 1 finale of NESE. Background Christopher Walken would win his World Championship shot, at the World War Rumble, when he would eliminate 90s Kid in the World War Rumble match. He was originally set to face Spoony for the World Championship, but Lance Storm would cash in his OLW MITB on NESE 17 and take the championship, after Bandit Keith change the rules in his contract. Spoony attempted to make the match a 3 Way by cashing in his rematch clause, but Scott Steiner challenged him to his spot on NESE 18 and defeated him, gaining his spot and his wife. Chris Hero started randomly attacking people NESE Episode 10. Hero had become dissatisfied at how NESE was being run, where new talent was being choose above originals, and a number of originals were being released. Hero would soon direct much of his attention at Danny Jackpot. Jackpot had entered NESE with a cocky attitude, believing he would power over the compeition, but coming short. After weeks of attack, Danny would agree to face at Hero at World War Rumble. Jackpot and Hero would arguably put NESE's best ever match, with Jackpot winning after hitting the Money Shot on Hero. However, Hero would contiune assaulting Jackpot. Hero claimed it was he needed to cleanse NESE of Danny Jackpot, and challenged him to a Iron Man Match, where there could be "no fluke result". Chris Jericho managed to get into NESE after beating Spoony in a Russo Rules Match. Immediately, he would get invloved in the 3I Championship picture, to which Kevin Steen was chasing. After exchanging words with then 3I Champion Keith Connor, Jericho would attack and beat down Connor, which Steen use to his advantage to become NESE 3I Champion. However, Steen was unsatisfied at how he had won, and loathed Chris Jericho for helping him when he didn't need his help. At World War Rumble, Chris Jericho would defeat Steen and Connor in a Triple Threat Ladder Match. However, the animosity between the two would grow, where Jericho left Steen to fend for himself in a Handicap Match, and then cost him the match when he came close to winning. Steen would then announce that he would take his rematch clause at Kurt Russellmania, and said that he wanted Jericho at 100% when he faced. He would save Jericho from a beating from the Big Show and walked out on a Tag Team Match because of this. Keith Connor announced he wanted to become the first Triple Crown Champion in NESE and decided to focus on the on the Tag Team Division. He claimed that he had a tag partner that would ensure success. On NESE 18, he would recieve a tag team title shot, and after 90s Kid turned on his partner Xenomorph, Keith Connor would pin the fallen Xenomorph to become NESE Tag Team Champion. Despite this, Keith Connor would not reveal his tag team partner. The Colony would defeat The Horde to get a Tag Team Championship shot at Kurt Russellmania. On the final show before Kurt Russellmania, Soldier Ant would defeat Keith Connor. At World War Rumble, Spoony defeated Scott Steiner to retain the NESE World Championship. However, due to growing fan hatred against Spoony, his own hubris turned against him. Lance Storm would take his World Championship, Scott Steiner would take his rematch and his wife and Burb would take his dignity (but thats a story for another time). Spoony, deseprate to turn the tide, begged Joey Ryan for a no.1 contenders match at Kurt Russellmania. Ryan accepted under one condition; if Spoony lost, he could never compete for NESE World Championship. Spoony's opponent would be Nostalgia Critic, he earned his chance after defeating Danny Jackpot. Spoony would try twice to attack Nostalgia Critic and failed both times. The Card Category:NESE Category:NESE CPV's